Clues that you are too into Hotel Dusk: Room 215
by Regal Bryant Lover
Summary: A simple list of things that proves that Hotel Dusk: room 215 may be too important to you. *spoilers*


Clues that you are TOO into Hotel Dusk: Room 215

* * *

1. You've gone to the official site and printed off the official door hanger for your room.

2. You not only have it hanging from your door, but you also had it laminated for that 'extra touch' (that's what I plan to do when I find a laminator!)

3. You bought a leather jacket and had 'Red Crown' embroidered onto in.

4. You went out and bought a vintage beeper.

5. Girls, you have a white dress JUST like Mila's (guilty...)

6. You've made/bought a necklace just like Mila's. (Double guilty...)

7. You've googled 'Hotel Dusk' looking for the real place in the hopes that you could stay there on the last Friday of the year.

8. You see nudie mags in a new light thanks to the game. And Kyle.

9. You watch old noir movies just to see more characters like Kyle Hyde.

10. You're reading this list and checking things off...

11. You can ID the brand of whiskey that Dunning used to K.O. Kyle and Louie and open the door to the secret basement. (Jack Daniel's, my parents have it in their cupboard.)

12. You've actually used some of the 'Life's Trivia' stuff in real life. (I sharpened my sewing scissors with tin foil...)

13. You now love hammers.

14. You've gone to an art museum looking for Angel paintings.

15. You've looked for St. Monica in vain.

16. Even though it's time consuming, you've examined EVERYTHING in the game just to read Hyde's commentary. (and yes, I do mean everything)

17. You know what Kyle Hyde's favorite candy bar is. (I do, but I'm not telling you...)

18. You've scoured the internet just to watch one episode of Pinky Rabbit, only to find Bugs Bunny.

19. You want to go to the docks where Bradley was shot to look for clues.

20. You've started using words/ phrases you're parents heard from their parents. ("What in Sam's Hill is going on here?"  
"Dad, is that you? Oh, Billy, it's just you. I thought I heard grandpa for a minute.")

21. You're still checking things off this list.

21. Even now, when you know you shouldn't.

23. Just because you can't help but love Hotel Dusk: Room 215.

24. You go down to the Police station looking for guys like Kyle.

25. Then you do dumb stuff to get arrested by 'Kyle'.

26. And you get really sad when he tells you he doesn't know anyone names 'Bradley, or Brian, or anything like that.'

27. You have yet to realize that I am obsessed because you're too busy reading the 27 points I had to come up with. (They were easy.)

28. If you're not American, you wish you were just to be the nationality as Kyle. (Not me! I like being Canadian!)

29. You know when to put the stolen tools back before Dunning tells you because you have played the game that many times... (Re-play = Good.)

30. If you are a writer/ planning to be one, you have a picture of Martin Summers as a reminder to your self. (Of what, I can't say. I'm not a flipp'n mind reader! But I am also guilty.)

31. You have it set in your mind that Hyde would NEVER order a martini and only get him a scotch because you think he is a real man.

32. You wet yourself laughing when Melissa implied that Hyde wasn't a real man.

33. You figured out all the puzzles that Louie made with match sticks. (I got all but the last square one. Darn.)

34. You've written your own fic within week of finishing the game.

35. You wish it were made into a movie so you can watch every night.

36. You wish it were made into a book so you can read it everyday because you enjoyed the writing style in that much. (Yep...)

37. You want to know how the 'Secret World' goes. (Yep...)

38. You've copied the contents of the original manuscript into your notebook so you can write the full story later on. (I did, but I doubt I could do a mystery novel...)

39. You saw the ad in the paper that Helen wrote for her son to find him. (Also a yes.)

40. You can talk to every character flawlessly and get the best possible ending.

41. You know what I'm talking about.

43. Yeah, you! The one who figured out how to get into the 'Love Room' and knows its secrets. Let's keep that between us amigo. Let the others suffer in their own ignorance! Ha!

44. If the above applies to you, you know what happened to Jenny. (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.)

45. You are so into Hotel Dusk: Room 215 you didn't notice number 42 is missing.

46. You just went back to check. Don't lie...I know did.

47. You figured out that you can use either chalk or flour to read the inscription in Allen's pen.

48. You also know that you can use the microphone or the stylus for that job. (Prefer the stylus.)

49. You noticed that Rosa NEVER gave Kyle the breakfast she promised. And you remembered what it was... (I want a fluffy omelet!)

50. You're planning to add this fic to your favorites!

* * *

That's all folks, but I hoped that you really liked it! And if you did, then check out my prolog to the game entitled "Seven Drinks For Life."

And Remember, 'Ya reap what ya sow.'


End file.
